


Vows

by Solarcat



Series: Action Figures! [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was </i>just like<i> Merlin to interrupt his own wedding.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marn_barn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marn_barn).



Arthur stood before the Bishop, shuffling nervously from side to side. He couldn't believe this was happening; it was like a dream come true. He didn't even hear the slightly off-tune wedding march—it faded to a sort of humming sound as he watched Merlin walk down the aisle, escorted by Gaius. Arthur, now King Arthur since Uther's untimely demise—_good riddance_—didn't have anyone to "give him away" (except perhaps Morgana, but there was no way that was happening), but that was _so_ unimportant.

Merlin had cleaned himself up for the occasion (or rather, _Arthur_ had cleaned him up in their bath that morning; Merlin had been thoroughly… scrubbed), and looked spectacular in blue; a modified version of Arthur's livery that was Merlin's alone. After all, he wasn't a servant any longer. He hadn't _really_ been a servant in a long time.

He stood at the altar, facing Arthur, and their hands met. Everything became a blur after that, until suddenly Merlin was saying, "I do", and it was Arthur's turn. He fell over on his side, crown rolling some distance away across the castle floor. The Dragon lifted a talon and wiped away a drop of moisture that had absolutely _not_ come from his eye. Trust Uther to stick him in a _leaking_ cave.

He had just picked up the crown and replaced it on Arthur's head when Merlin's voice echoed through the chamber.

_"Where are you? I know you're here!"_

The Dragon grumbled to himself. It was _just like_ Merlin to interrupt his own wedding.

Leaving the dolls lying beside the carefully carved altar (the scrollwork had taken a week, but he had plenty of time to kill), he flapped his wings a few times for effect and spiraled down to his usual 'talking to Merlin' outcropping. It wasn't quite as impressive an appearance as usual, but the warlock seemed not to notice. Instead, he said without preamble:

"He kissed me!" The torch in his hand waved in a dizzying arc. "Arthur! He _kissed_ me!"

The boy was clearly distraught. And it was totally undignified. But…

Merlin stopped in his tracks and stared at him.

"Did you just… _squeak_?"

_Damn._

He drew himself up and looked down at the boy in a way he expected was very imposing.

"I have told you before. You and Arthur share a great—"

"_Destiny_. Yes. I know." Merlin cut him off before he could get to his favorite part. "You're not going to be any help at _all_, are you? I knew I should've gone to Gwen…" He grimaced at the thought, but appeared ready to turn and leave anyway. That wouldn't do at all.

"Nonsense, young warlock. I am here to assist you." He settled on his rock, putting on his most attentive face. "Now. Tell me everything."

After a moment's considering pause, Merlin sat down on the ledge, lodging his torch in a convenient notch in the stone, and began to talk.

The Dragon kept the excitedly twitching tip of his tail carefully out of the boy's line of sight, and vowed not to make any more undignified noises.

…At least not until after Merlin left.


End file.
